A goblet contains $8$ red balls, $10$ green balls, and $5$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $8 + 10 + 5 = 23$ balls in the goblet. There are $10$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{10}{23}$.